


Satin Lips

by DrayPotter_TFLS (DrayOakenshield)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrayOakenshield/pseuds/DrayPotter_TFLS
Summary: The first time he heard Harry speak parseltongue it sent a shiver of fear down his spine but after the dark lord fell the fear turned into something he wasn’t sure he was ready to confront.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 2
Kudos: 150





	Satin Lips

The first time he had heard Harry speak parseltongue it had sent a shiver of fear down his spine. In all his years under the Dark Lords service he had only ever heard that syllabant hissing as a precursor to death. And that year had been the year students were mysteriously turning up petrified. It made just enough sense to scare Severus into thinking that maybe, just maybe, Harry could be the next dark lord.

Then, just three years later, the Dark Lord rose and fell in a matter of months and he thought he would never hear that language again. For some reason, he couldn’t stomach the thought of his last memories of parseltongue being of orders to kill someone he had once considered a friend so he decided that he would start studying the language to see if it could be taught to others, or possibly written down.

And that was what led to tonight, he had spent hours with a now graduated Harry listening to him hiss at the snake Severus had bought just for the occasion. The language that had once sounded like sandpaper to his ears sounded like satin rubbing against itself when it came from Harry’s lips.

Severus shifted uncomfortably as the thought of Harry’s lips gave him other ideas. Flicking a glance at his office door he decided he wouldn’t be interrupted so he gave in to the thoughts that had been plaguing him for weeks. What his name would sound like falling from those lips in passion instead of hatred. What those lips would look like stretched tight around his cock.

Groaning Severus released the buttons on his fly and released his straining cock, wrapping a hand around himself as he let his mind wander down that path. Stroking himself slowly he let his mind follow that train of thought, imagining what Harry’s moans would sound like as he tasted Severus for the first time. Taking a deep breath he squeezed the base of his cock slightly, trying to slow the building arousal as he pictured Harry’s lips tightening around him as he took Severus’ cock deeper into his mouth, his cheeks hollowing as he applied just the right amount of suction to bring Severus to the edge.

Severus was so lost in the images playing in his mind that he didn’t notice the door open or the figure stepping into the room and quietly closing the door behind him. As his breathing got more ragged his hand sped up, tightening and twisting just the way he liked until he was gasping Harry’s name as his orgasm washed over him and streams of cum splashed onto his shirt.

“You could have just told me you thought of me like that Professor, I would have been more than happy to help.” A very real Harry said from the corner by the door, shifting trying to ease some of the pressure on his now aching cock.


End file.
